


Snowballs and Lasers

by alicorniansheepyllama



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adorkable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Snowball Fight, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicorniansheepyllama/pseuds/alicorniansheepyllama
Summary: Michael knows that he and Jeremy make a great team, weather it's snowball fights in elementary school or laser tag in high school. Now if only Jeremy would stop being so darn cute!





	Snowballs and Lasers

Michael bounced up and down on his toes impatiently as his mom help him put on his coat. 

 

“Come on mom, everybody’s gonna be done playing by the time I go outside!” he whined. 

 

“If you go out outside without your coat, you’ll get sick, and then you’ll be stuck inside and miserable, so stop complaining!” Michael’s mother responded. 

 

Michael sighed and let his mom finish. After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally allowed to go play in the snow. He practically dove outside, mesmerized by the winter wonderland before him. He reached out his hands and tried to catch the snowflakes, only for them to strangely disappear before he could see the ones he had caught. Before he could wonder about it for very long, Michael heard someone calling him from down the street. He turned to see his best friend Jeremy waving to him. 

 

“Michael! Come over and play with us!” Jeremy called. 

 

Michael grinned and ran to him, not caring to remember what his mom always said about slipping on hidden ice. Thankfully, he made it to Jeremy in one piece. He recognized most of the kids that were with him, some being from around the neighborhood and some from school. 

 

“It’s about time you got here Michael, I almost didn’t see you through that giant coat.” Jeremy said laughing. 

 

Michael looked down at his bright red coat that hid most of his face, which almost matched the coat in color at that particular moment. He shrugged and looked around curiously. “What are you guys doing over here anyway? Or, did you just call me over to make fun of my clothes?” 

 

Jeremy playfully punched Michael in the shoulder. “We’re having a snowball fight dummy! Our team is getting clobbered, so you came just in time.” 

 

Michael beamed. “I’m so ready!” he said excitedly.

 

“Great!” said Jeremy. “The forts are over here, and by the way, I was just telling everyone what a great shot you were, so I hope you brought your A-game!” 

 

Michael and Jeremy ran to an open area with two snow forts a little ways apart. There were kids on both sides, some making snowballs and some completely engulfed in the battle. 

 

Michael sat down behind their fort, joining the battle and instantly making ground. The opposing kids who had been confidently getting very close to the fort were now backing off as Michael pelted snowballs left and right. The other kids watched in awe. 

 

“See?” Jeremy said proudly. “I told you he was awesome!” 

 

Michael blushed at this, and turned to throw more snowballs, but found that the kids had retreated back to their side, now throwing long range. This was not Michael’s strong suit, but he was determined to still help out the team. He stood up and began carefully making his way towards the other team. 

 

He soon heard sounds of movement beside him, and turned to see Jeremy. 

“I’m not gonna let you be the only awesome one around here.” he said confidently. 

 

The two of them made it to about the middle before they quickly made snowballs and began to throw them at the opposing team. They were making a lot of progress, and even when they got hit a few times, they didn’t retreat. 

 

Michael then saw several snowballs land near him, having been thrown from the right. These snowballs seemed different from the others, however, and when he looked closer, he realized they were made of ice. 

 

He whipped his head over to the right, simultaneously backing away to avoid what would no doubt be a very painful experience if he was hit. He saw a red headed kid running towards him, an ice ball in hand. Michael gasped, knowing it would be even more painful at such close range. 

 

Just then, a snowball flew past him and hit the kid square in the face. The kid slipped and fell a few feet from Michael. 

 

Michael turned around to see that it was Jeremy who had thrown the snowball, his arm still out in front of him. Then Jeremy opened his mouth and yelled, “Sianara sucker!” 

 

At this, Michael doubled over in laughter. Jeremy had no doubt stolen the line from an action movie, but that didn’t make it any less funny. _Man, Jeremy is so cool. I could just kiss him!_

 

Michael’s laughter abruptly stopped. Jeremy was his friend, and a guy. As he had heard from kids at school, his dad, and even Jeremy’s mom, he wasn’t supposed to want to kiss guys. He hung his head in embarrassment. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and he raised his head to see Jeremy, looking concerned. 

 

“Are you okay Michael? That jerk didn’t hit you did he?” he asked. 

 

Michael shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just… Getting a little cold.” he reassured Jeremy. 

 

Jeremy gave a small, crooked smile, and patted Michael on the shoulder. “Well, you can come to my house if you want. My mom can make us some cocoa.” 

 

Michael thought about it, then nodded. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

 

Jeremy walked with Michael back over to their own side, where they were congratulated by their teammates. Once they said goodbye, the two of them walked a few houses down to Jeremy’s and went inside. 

 

A few minutes later, they sat at the table with steaming cups of hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows. Michael was particularly glad for the cocoa, given that it made his blush seem natural. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sounds around him. 

 

_Mrs. Heere singing a tune as she cleaned…_

_Jeremy humming along as he sipped his cocoa…_

_Mr. Heere’s faint voice as he talked on the phone…_

_the soft blowing outside as snowfall hit the window…_

_Life didn’t get much better than this. His new feelings for his friend were strange to him, but at this moment, they didn’t matter. Michael could worry about them later. For now, he just enjoyed being with Jeremy… and cocoa._

 

**8 Years later…**

 

Jeremy ran carefully in the dark, gripping his gun tightly. He knew the enemy was close, and he had to wait for the perfect moment to strike. If his target saw him before he came in rage, it was all over. Just a little closer… Closer…

 

“Sianara…” Jeremy yelled, firing his weapon. 

 

His target turned around with a look of horror on face. A split second later, multiple lasers hit his sensor, and a message popped on his wristband: _Fatality_

 

“…Sucker!” Jeremy finished with a laugh. The guy he had just shot ran off to heal, leaving Jeremy to bask if self glory. He looked around and spotted Michael a few feet away, staring at him. Michael suddenly ducked behind a wall, but not before he saw his friend blushing. 

_Adorable…_ he thought. Jeremy walked carefully over to the wall. He and Michael were on separate teams this round, and he wasn’t about to let Michael sneak up on him. He peeked around the corner, keeping alert. 

 

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and now stood face to face with Michael. Before he could react, Jeremy felt lips touching his own. His eyes widened, but after the initial surprise, he closed them and returned the kiss affectionately. When Michael pulled away, Jeremy opened his eyes. Michael was blushing furiously, but his eyes sparkled. They stared at each other for awhile, before Jeremy opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“Wow Michael…” he began wistfully, closing his eyes again. Before he could continue, Jeremy was startled by a buzzing sensation on his wrist. His eyes flew open and saw the blinking words: _Fatality_

 

He looked up at Michael, who had backed away, had his gun raised, and wore a huge grin on his face. He made a salute with his finger. “Sianara Sucker!” he said, before running away. 

 

Jeremy’s mouth hung open in shock. When he fully processed what happened, he shook his head. _Why that little…_ He stomped off to be healed. _No matter,_ he thought with a smirk. _He would return the favor, in more ways than one._


End file.
